


One Need in the Night

by LoversAntiquities, relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Coming in Panties, Dean in Panties, Double Fingering, Double Penetration, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Purgatory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean expected it to start out slow – a gentle touch, a bit of coaxing onto the bed and intermittent kissing, all while they took their time preparing him, getting him ready for the main event, making sure he enjoyed it as much as they did. It wasn't every day he got to do this, after all, both of his best friends taking him to bed for no reason other than that they <i>could</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Need in the Night

Dean expected it to start out slow – a gentle touch, a bit of coaxing onto the bed and intermittent kissing, all while they – _they_ – took their time preparing him, getting him ready for the main event, making sure he enjoyed it as much as they did. It wasn't every day he got to do _this_ , after all, both of his best friends taking him to bed for no reason other than that they could; his solo hunt in Houma ended with spectacular results and not a single injury, Castiel was back for the foreseeable future, and Benny was in the area for no reason other than to pop by Dean’s motel. The first time they all were in the same room since escaping through the portal, Dean mused. At least the Angel and the vampire weren’t bickering at all hours, again.

The details had been set earlier in the day, giving the three of them the time to prepare, Dean more so than the others. The last time he had sat down and had _that_ discussion was at the tail end of his high school career when two jocks from the Madisonville High football team took him for a ride he still couldn't forget. But this was different – he was older now, aware of his surroundings. He knew what he liked and didn't, what got him off fast and what had him begging in a matter of seconds. And this, _this_ , was unknown territory. Even with assurances, it took him until the evening to give his consent, to give himself over for one night.

It was supposed to be sweet – everyone gets off, everyone sleeps nestled in the warmth of one another. Instead, Dean found himself kneeling on the bed in the middle of Lafayette, Louisiana with his hands bound behind his back wearing nothing but a new pair of coral pink lace panties with Castiel at his front, palming his spread thighs and mouthing wet across his torso, pausing to occasionally suck his nipple to hardness, only to pull off just as the sensitivity had his cock twitching into the tented fabric. “Feel like I’m gettin’ left outta the party,” Dean hissed as Castiel pulled away a fifth time, raking his teeth down his chest before stopping to kiss just above the jut of his cock, all with a glint in his eye.

Castiel knew _exactly_ what he was doing. “Feel free and tempt me, Dean,” the Angel growled, voice sending a rolling shiver through him. “But once you do, our deal’s off.”

 _Fuck_. Dean tilted his head back, Castiel once again nipping at the sensitive skin of his throat, drawing blood to the surface beneath with each bite. “ _Cas_ , y’gotta—y’gotta move this along,” he panted, twisting his wrists in his bindings, skin burning beneath the press of Castiel’s hands on his thighs, coaxing him wider, so much _wider_. “’M not gonna last if you keep this up.”

“You’ll last as long as we tell you,” were Castiel’s words – and _damn_ if his cock didn't take interest in that. With a smirk, Castiel pulled away completely and slid off the bed, shrugging off his coat and suit jacket as he went, folding them over the back of the desk chair near the kitchenette. “You’re free to back out at any time, Dean,” he said, noncommittal. “I understand this isn’t something you’re entirely…accustomed to.”

“Pot callin’ the kettle, man,” Dean huffed. Behind him, Castiel ran a hand up the length of his back before leaning in to kiss his nape, calming the fraying nerves there. Dean wasn't ready for this – inviting a third party into bed, knowing full and well what they were planning? If it were anyone else, he would have been entirely hesitant. But this was Castiel – Castiel, who would never put him in harm’s way, who would keep him _safe_.

With that thought, he bowed his head and let his arms go slack, Castiel praising him with a kiss to his temple and fingers raking through his hair. “So good, Dean,” he purred, Dean’s head following each scrape of his fingers, humming low at the sensation. “So good. You don’t know what this means to me.”

With a finger, Castiel tilted Dean’s head, enough to draw him into a light kiss, a promise of things to come. If only he could have reached back, dragged him in tighter, gotten his arms around his neck and pulled him on top. Benny could wait through round one, couldn't he? “Startin’ to get an idea,” Dean said as they broke apart, licking the taste of the Angel from his lips. “Are we gonna…?”

“He’s outside the door.” Dean closed his eyes to Castiel’s palm caressing his cheek, the Angel kissing him once more before placing his hands on the belt that bound his wrists together. “We’ll begin whenever you’re ready.”

“’M ready,” Dean said through an exhale. Separating them before the main event had Dean’s idea, so that Castiel could lull him into safer thoughts, take him away from the rampant insecurity that would have plagued him otherwise. This was sex – why was he so _nervous_?

Because of the participants, most likely. Castiel untied the belt and slid Dean’s wrists free, soothing the raw skin there until Dean nodded and lowered himself fully onto the bed, hands stretched to the headboard, knees spread on the white sheets with his ass in the air. As long as he kept his eyes closed, he could ignore the sound of Castiel opening the door, two sets of voices intermingling briefly before ceasing, the door closing in their wake. The silence was deafening, filled with only Castiel’s settling breathing as he crossed the room to sit at his head, Benny’s socked feet lingering just in his sight range from where he watched under his arm.

This was it – this was actually going to _happen_.

“Alright there, brother?” Benny’s broad hand running soft trails down his spine kept him from startling away as he spoke, his body arching into the touch, face reddening the further down he went, until a second weight joined him at his back and firm fingers kneaded his ass through lace.

He couldn't help but moan at that, Castiel’s hands joining in, running trails up and down his back before settling at his nape, rubbing soft circles there, teasing the edge of his hairline. “Man, don’t call me ‘brother’ right now,” Dean said, biting back a whine. _Too many hands_ , his mind screamed in protest, but his body thought different, heating under the individual ministrations. Castiel’s gentle strokes, Benny’s strong insistence – and they were still clothed, too. “Can we move this along? ’S kinda weird bein’ the only one naked here.”

“This is about you,” Castiel murmured, just as Benny ran his hands down the length of his thighs, pinching his way up and palming his cheeks once again, spreading them enough to expose his hole beneath the fabric. “We’re going at your speed.”

“Kinda want y’all to pick up the pace,” Dean breathed, restless. He was positive a red flush was creeping over his shoulders, skin probably vibrating under their incessant touch, hands creeping over whatever they could reach until he was panting with it, anticipation and lust. He wanted _more_.

“Hear that, Castiel?” Benny cooed above him, planting a hand square between his shoulder blades, pressing him firm into the bed. “He wants us to hurry up. What should we do about that?”

“He’s insistent in his demands,” Castiel hummed. With that, he helped to push Dean upright, backing him up against Benny’s front, strong arms wrapping around him and stroking low on his stomach, just over the silky waistband, enough to leave his stomach twitching at the softness of it. Benny kissed along his neckline, sucking a mark beneath his ear, a spot Castiel had already claimed on him, still tender to the touch. “We should give him what he wants.”

Dean felt Benny smirk against his neck, smoothing a hand down his front to cup his dick, panties soaked through with precum, wet and warm against the fabric. “Mm, you still on board?” Both he and Castiel nodded, no matter whom the question was addressed to. “You take the low road, Angel.”

What did _that_ — _oh_. Benny captured his mouth in a slow kiss, one hand splayed over his stomach to ground him, the other reaching into his panties, _finally_ fisting his cock in loose strokes, hips following in aborted thrusts, Castiel’s hands planted on his hips, holding him in place. _So this is how it’s gonna be_ , he chanted in his head, moaning into Benny’s mouth with each kiss, each press of their tongues together, to their lips every time they broke apart. Benny at his back and Castiel at his front, mouthing over the outline of his cock through soaked fabric, suckling the head on the down stroke. They were going to torture him first, get him riled up before the main event, maybe keep him on edge until he was a writhing mess in their grasp, coming all over himself.

At least, he certainly hoped they would.

Castiel’s mouth lapping at his balls had him gasping, pulling away from Benny enough to look down at the Angel, blue eyes staring up to watch him as he pulled his panties to the side, sucking one into his mouth while massaging the rest in his palm, attempting to draw up tight in arousal. All the while, Benny continued his leisurely strokes, occasionally pressing a finger to his slit to coax out more fluid, now spilling in a steady stream down his fist, the combined sensations and just the _sound_ of it leaving him moaning in the small space of their room, his pants and pleas echoing off the pink-painted walls.

“F—Fuck,” Dean whined, placing a hand over Benny’s free one, Castiel taking his other as he moved to kiss a trail over his cock, abs, sucking an abused nipple again and teasing the other in quick flicks. “ _F_ — _Fuck_ , get on with it—.”

Benny hummed a contented noise. “I kinda like where we’re at,” the vampire mused, nipping ever so lightly at his neck. Dean groaned as he ground his clothed erection over Dean’s ass – _oh, he’s big_ – part of him hoping Castiel would save him from the torment.

No such luck. “You’ll have to ask _nicely_ , Dean,” Castiel purred, finally letting their lips meet again, the taste of his own precum bitter on his tongue. “You can do that, can’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” he said against Castiel’s mouth, swiping his tongue against the Angel’s lower lip. “Yes, _please_. _Please_ , I can’t—I need—.”

“What d’you need?” Much to his displeasure, he felt Benny retrieve his fingers, smearing the wetness there across his stomach, practically _petting_ him.

Castiel kissed him again, brief, before pulling back, palming his thighs open until he was trembling, panties tenting obscenely in invitation. “Tell us, Dean,” Castiel joined in. “Tell us what you want us to do.”

“Oh _God_.” He leaned his head back on Benny’s shoulder, panting to the roof with his eyes screwed shut. “Want—want you both—want you both to fuck me.”

Castiel latched onto his neck then, sucking another mark while Benny rutted shamelessly against him, thumbs catching his waistband and tugging them tight, letting them snap against his waist. “You sure ‘bout that?” Benny asked, voice rough in his ear. “You think you can take us both?”

“Answer him, Dean,” Castiel hissed, mouthing his collarbone, a nipple, pinching one hard enough to earn a choked moan. “Do you think you can handle two of us?”

“Y—Yes, _please_.” He never thought he would have resorted to _begging_ , one arm thrown around Benny’s neck, the other clutching tight to Castiel’s hand, urging it lower; Castiel stopped him with a sharp squeeze, leaving him whining. “Wanna—wanna come, want you both in me—wanna feel _all_ of you. Fuck me, _please_ —.”

“So good, Dean,” they both whispered, the praise washing over him in waves, gasping from the force of it. All at once, they pulled away from him, Dean settling back against the headboard while Castiel slid off the sheets to retrieve the lube in his duffel. “No touching yourself,” was Castiel’s only command before he tossed the bottle onto the bedspread and began to unbutton his dress shirt, Dean’s eyes following each practiced movement of his fingers, steady and sure.

Wringing his hands in the sheets barely stopped him from desperately grasping at his cock at the sight of Benny shrugging off his jacket and tossing it carelessly to the floor behind him, pulling his shirt over his head. Dean hadn’t seen that much skin on either of them before, both men shirtless and aroused, Castiel stretching his arms high above his head, muscle he didn't even know was _there_ rippling within reach – it was all too tempting, too much skin, too much _want_. Narrowed eyes watched him with scrutiny, every fiber of his being struggling not to get himself off right there, or face some sort of punishment. Whatever it might have been, he _wanted_ it.

Dean didn't know where to direct his attention first; at his side, Castiel was fumbling with the button of his slacks, managing to unzip himself and shove the article, along with his stark-white boxers, down his legs, kicking them off in the direction of Benny’s clothing. He couldn't help the shudder that ran across his skin at the first glimpse of Castiel’s cock, thick and heavy between his legs, precum already pearling over at the tip. _I did that_ , the realization rushed over him. _I made an Angel hard._ And never in his life had he wanted something in his mouth more.

Until the dark curls of Benny’s erection caught his attention. Castiel joined the bed at Dean’s side, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw before speaking. “I know you want him,” Castiel said, breath hot against his ear. “I saw how much you enjoyed feeling him against you, how hard he is—look at him, Dean.” He opened his eyes – when had they closed? – to take Benny in, cock jutting thick and proud between them, absolutely intimidating even in the pale light of the room. Castiel grinned against Dean, stroking a hand over his panties. “Did you think about him like this in Purgatory? Before you found me?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” he answered into Castiel’s neck. Benny barked a laugh at that, crawling over to turn his head with a strong hand, kissing him rough and slow, stubble scraping against flushed skin. “… _Fuck_ , shoulda done this in Purgatory.”

“We couldn't take you apart like this in Purgatory,” Castiel said, amused.

“And,” Benny continued, snatching up the lube bottle abandoned on the comforter and popping the cap open, “we didn’t have this there, either.”

He didn't speak much after that, opting for closing his eyes against the warm skin of Castiel’s neck, allowing both of them to spread his legs open and pull aside the soaked lace covering his ass. Castiel’s slicked finger breached him first, the tip stroking softly over his rim before pushing in again, to the knuckle in one gentle slide. Another joined shortly after, thicker than the other, moving in near tandem and stroking soft inside, more exploratory than anything.

“He’s so tight,” he heard Benny mutter, enrapt. A third finger pressed against his rim, teasing. “You sure we’ll both fit?”

Castiel hummed something reminiscent of ‘yes’ and slipped another in, a third and fourth joining alongside the others, a contradiction of weight and intent as they stretched him open, wider, so much _wider_. The thicker of the group, slicked with more lube that probably necessary, pressed firm into his prostate with alternating intensities, the other set more gentle, coaxing him to moan and grind down onto them. Dean gripped Castiel’s wrist, panting obscenities into his neck – he couldn't bear to look, to see the expressions on their faces, knowing they were watching him with reverence. An Angel and a vampire, tearing down his defenses, breaking him down to the purest of human desires.

And _damn_ if he didn't almost come from that. “’M gonna— _fuck_ , you gotta stop, ‘m gonna come—.”

Benny’s fingers were the only ones to pull out, Castiel still coaxing him open and nuzzling his cheek, avoiding his prostate. “You can come when Benny’s inside you,” Castiel told him, pausing to drizzle more lube onto his fingers, three pressing back in while his other hand smoothed trails down his chest, stripping away the residual tension in his bones. _Cas is here_ , he reminded himself, sighing with the memory. _Cas is here, and so’s Benny. They’ll take care of me_.

“Good boy, Dean,” they both cooed, repeating the words through shared kisses, body relaxing under their supervision. Hands were on him then, pulling him back to reality just enough to pull away from the warmth of Castiel’s body. A collection of pillows at his back, Benny had backed up against the headboard with his thighs spread, patting his lap.

“Back to him,” Castiel ordered with just the right amount of firmness; Dean couldn't bring himself to make a retort, instead moving to straddle Benny’s waist, feeling the hardness of his cock ride up his ass, one hand pulling his panties to the side, the other pressing his cockhead to his rim in a slow tease, slick with precum and the lube Castiel handed off to him. “So good for us, Dean,” Castiel said, kissing him in praise, palming lube-slicked hands down his front. “And because of that, you can come any time you want.”

That wouldn't take much, he figured, not when Benny had a hand on his shoulder, urging him down onto his cock, the head bigger than anything he had had inside him in the past. Even after seeing it firsthand, he had underestimated its girth, his mouth dropping open with every inch that slid in until he felt he would choke on it, reaching places he barely knew existed. “ _F_ — _uck_ ,” he groaned, Benny’s hands clasped on his hips and holding him still.

“That’s the idea,” Castiel chuckled, leaning in to kiss him long, slow, tongue fucking in deep. “Let us know when you’re ready.”

“’M ready.” He hoped his nod was enough of an answer. Benny helped him lean back until he was flush with his chest, careful not to jostle him too much, clasping behind his knees and spreading his legs out wide, exposing his stretched hole to Castiel’s vigilant watch. He couldn't bring himself to look down at himself, see the flush creeping across his body, the wet mess his cock was making of his stomach, now peeking out of his panties.

Castiel had apparently taken great interest in the sight. Dean barely suppressed a gasp as the Angel mouthed over the sensitive head, licking a wet path down to his balls, drawn up tight and near painful to the touch. Benny’s first thrust had him sucking in a harsh breath, his slick cock drawing out, only to push back in a slow shove, grazing his prostate on each pass. Castiel moved with him as they built a slow rhythm, Dean moaning with the duality, Castiel’s mouth alternating between sucking his cock and mouthing over the lace, Benny helping to flex his hips up into him in sharp slaps that had his head falling back and eyes slamming shut.

He hadn’t come that fast since he was a teenager. Without any sort of warning, his body froze under the sudden onslaught of his orgasm, barely able to moan as he striped him panties white, a few flecks painting Castiel’s chin. “Sorry, sorry,” he panted, grasping in desperation at the headboard behind them, cock still twitching with every slowing thrust Benny made, fucking him through the last waves until oversensitivity left him writhing, _begging_ for a reprieve.

“You did good, brother,” Benny said, breath impossibly warm against his ear, Castiel joining in with a kiss to his collarbone, their hands on him again, caressing, stripping away his insecurities with each layered kiss. “You want me to—?”

Dean shook his head. “No, stay,” he huffed, pushing up enough to where he wasn't completely sprawled out on the vampire, struggling to catch his breath. Benny was still rock hard inside him, occasionally flexing up enough to graze his prostate, Dean’s cock twitching from the stimulation. Before him, Castiel alternated between watching his expression from an inch away and kissing wherever he could, hands lost somewhere between their bodies, Benny’s joining in, petting up the length of his chest and back down to give his soft cock a few loose strokes.

Pulling away from his lips, Castiel nuzzled his neck again before asking, “Do you want us to keep going?”

“Yeah,” he said, hoping his voice carried. “Kinda wanna get outta these damn things, though.”

Benny chuckled at that, Castiel giving him a final peck before pulling away. “C’mon, gotta get up for a sec, then,” Benny rumbled, hands on his thighs again, helping to lift him up and off his cock, leaving him clenching around nothing. “Sure you wanna keep goin’?”

“Man, if you guys’re gonna keep askin’ me that, I might start second guessin’ myself.” Not that he would have to begin with; as long as he steadied himself in the moment and stopped thinking ahead or of the consequences, he could enjoy himself, take pleasure in what they did to him, hands and mouths always attached in some manner.

Currently, Castiel was more preoccupied with getting his panties off than replying to anything he said, stripping him of the soaked fabric with his _teeth_ and tugging it down and off his legs, never once breaking eye contact. Benny must have noticed the hitch of his breath, the vampire grinning, smug. “You like that, don't you?” Benny breathed, marking his pulse point with a quick nip, just the barest hint of fangs there, just the thought of them sending a curl of _want_ through his gut. “You got an Angel on his knees for you. That make you feel good?”

Dean hissed out a ‘yes.’ Castiel was watching him through hooded eyes, crawling up to him again and taking his face in his hands, kissing him long and slow while Benny’s newly slicked fingers circled his hole, pushing in with no resistance. “I never thought you would want this,” the Angel said, mouthing wet at his neck, Dean moaning into empty air. “Never thought I could want you more in my life.”

“Mm, want you too.” He struggled to ignore the pressure to his prostate, cock filling once again, resting half hard against his thigh. “Love you, Cas—Love you both.”

They echoed his words in the form of soft kisses and tender touches, until Castiel wrapped a hand around his cock and began to lap away the drying cum on his hip, sharing the taste between their mouths. “Beautiful—so good for us, Dean,” Castiel whispered, now stroking Dean’s cock in earnest. “Can you come for us again?”

Dean nodded; he could – _would_ – do anything for them, for the two people who would do the same for him. “C’mon, get back in me,” he ordered, grinding his hips back against Benny’s erection, still as hard as ever. “Wanna come, for _real_ this time.”

“Last time didn't count?” Benny mused, pulling his fingers free and wiping the excess lube across his ass. “You sounded pretty happy to me.”

“Came too _soon_ last time,” Dean huffed, flushing. He felt Castiel chuckle into his hip, slowing the roll of his hand and letting go completely, his cock protesting visibly. “C’mon, you guys gonna keep me waiting?”

“I think he looks good like this.” Benny’s hands ran up his inner thighs and cupped behind his knees, hoisting him up again while Castiel took the vampire’s cock in hand, pressing it to his rim.

Dean could _feel_ it there, Castiel dragging the head against his twitching entrance, a slow taunt that had him pushing back, trying to take it in. Benny actually laughed at that, rolling his hips forward and thrusting into Castiel’s fist, both doing their best to keep him on edge. “He certainly is determined,” Castiel considered, Dean whimpering as the treatment continued. “Should we really oblige him?”

“Don’t see why not,” Benny shrugged. “Kinda wanna feel how tight he is again.”

Dean groaned at the mention. “Dude, don't talk about my _ass_ like that.”

“Why not?” Castiel bent to kiss the head of Dean’s cock, suckling it briefly before pulling off, lips slick with precum. “It looked wonderful with him inside you, stretched out, so _wanting_. You should see yourself, Dean.”

Castiel gave him no warning before he pressed Benny’s cock past his rim, Benny helping to push him down in a smooth slide, Dean’s eyes rolling back – _so good_. His toes curled in the open air as soon as he was seated, clenching around the now-familiar length and moaning, soft, pulling up enough to give Benny a hint, to _fuck_ him, _hard_.

This time, he knew Benny was barely holding back, working up from a slow grind to shoving him down onto his cock fast and hard, drawing choked moans from his throat with every slap of skin. For a while he lost track of Castiel, only becoming aware of his presence when he felt something hot and _wet_ lap at his rim, pressing insistently at the stretched skin there – _holy shit Cas is licking me._ “ _Fuck_ , Cas, baby, get your tongue in there,” he pleaded, eyes closed to the ceiling. “C’mon, open me up, want your cock in me.”

“We have to prepare you, Dean,” Castiel said, resting his hands on Benny’s thighs, urging him to slow down. “You can wait.”

“Can’t.” Dean reached out to tug at Castiel’s hair, urging him between their legs, that familiar wetness resuming its earlier pace, the Angel’s tongue occasionally darting in beside Benny’s cock, mouthing at the both of them, two fingers teasing his abused rim and slipping inside. “Ah— _fuck_ , _shit_ , again, ‘m gonna—.”

Castiel’s grip to the base of Dean’s cock cut him off, Dean writhing and cursing atop the vampire in response, hole fluttering at the additional width. “You’ll come with us inside you, Dean. No other time. Can you do that for us?” No harshness of tone, a simple question – he nodded his answer, Benny finally slowing enough for Castiel to retrieve his fingers and move closer between their thighs, adding a liberal coat of lube to his cock, hot and hard against his hole, and, thumbing him open a bit, pushing inside.

 _Oh fuck_ – there was no way this was supposed to work, was it? Just the addition of Castiel’s head had him moaning in stuttered gasps, grasping to whatever he could to steady himself – the headboard, Castiel’s hands raking up his chest, the rumpled sheets below them. He was already so _full_ , hole clenching tight around the new pressure, Castiel refusing to move until he was ready. Belatedly, he heard his name being called and the weight of hands caressing his body, up his flank, his legs, lips pressing wet to his stomach and neck. “You good, brother?” Benny asked, nosing at his nape, a hand palming the waning hardness of his cock.

He was – he just had to get past the glaringly obvious fact that he had _two_ cocks in his ass. How did people _do_ this? he wondered absently, still panting out obscenities until his heart settled into a comfortable rhythm, body relaxing under the ministrations of the Angel and the vampire. His friends – they were his _friends_. They wouldn't let anything happen to him; they would stop if he told them to. “’M fine,” he said, sure. “’M fine, just… _God_ , I didn’t think it’d feel like this.”

“Do you want us to stop?” Castiel sounded sincere in tone, genuinely worried. “You’re crying.”

He was, now that Castiel mentioned it; it wasn't sweat streaking down his face as he had originally thought; when did that happen? “It’s—I need a moment,” he said, wiping his eyes dry. “Fuck, can’t even do _this_ right—.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Castiel told him, kissing his ankle with a soft smile. “You’re overwhelmed.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of, either.” Benny rocked up a bit to tilt Dean’s head towards him, kissing him until he fell lax into his hold, moaning soft at the feeling of their hands pressing to his belly, stroking gently there, over his cock, all over. They shouldn't have been doing this – Castiel was supposed to be in Heaven, Benny in Purgatory fighting monsters for a living. They weren’t supposed to be with him, telling him how _good_ he was, how pure his soul was, how he _deserved_ them.

Maybe, deep down, he did. “’M good,” he breathed, letting his body relax, laying his head back on Benny’s shoulder. “C’mon, want it. Want you.”

The final stretch of Castiel’s cock, now buried deep in him, left him feeling impossibly fuller, convinced that if he reached down to touch his belly, he could feel them there, rocking in a slow, uncoordinated rhythm, until the three of them were moaning with every thrust, every slap of sweat-soaked skin. Castiel held him open by the ankles while Benny grasped his waist, pushing him down onto his cock as Castiel pulled back, building a syncopated pace that left his prostate attended at all times, his cock drooling wet trails onto his stomach.

They kept the pace for a short while, Benny’s infrequent grunts becoming more clipped as his pace increased, the grip on Dean’s waist all too telling. “Y’gonna come?” Dean asked, bringing one arm around the vampire’s neck, the other clutching Castiel’s wrist in a heated grip. “C’mon, come in me.”

Castiel nodded to Benny’s silent question, slowing his own pace to allow Benny to fuck Dean at his leisure, pounding into him another dozen thrusts before Dean felt his cock thicken and spill, pumping white inside him, head still grinding hard into his prostate in the last throes. “F—Fuck, _fuck_ , I wanna—can I—.”

“Come, Dean,” Castiel said, a command – and Dean came like that, Benny’s spent cock slipping out of him while Castiel closed back in, fucking him through the first waves of orgasm, Dean chanting a litany of curses until his body seized completely in a mix of pain and pleasure, cock spilling short ribbons of cum up his belly, moaning through the entirety of it, uncaring if he woke the neighbors next door. It probably wouldn't have been the first time they heard a dude getting off.

“ _Oh_ — _fuck_ , Cas, fuck me—like that, oh _God_ , Cas—,” Dean urged in the aftermath, fisting himself while he watched Castiel absolutely _go for it_ , dropping his legs to the side and taking his hip in one hand, the other splaying over Dean’s erratic heart, eagerly pulling him back onto his cock. “Feel you, Cas—know you got it saved up in there, c’mon—fuck me, _fuck me_.”

Even Benny joined in on the coaxing, gripping tight at the muscle of Castiel’s thighs and tugging him even closer, Castiel spouting off something that sounded like Enochian with his head thrown back, the disjointed syllables ringing in his ears. _I did that_ , Dean thought, amazed. _I broke an Angel._

That he did – Dean watched Castiel come, the Angel’s eyes pinching shut as he pumped his hips harder, no sense of rhythm, until the first splashes of cum painted him even whiter, scalding, mingling with Benny’s in a thick slick. And in that moment, in the flickering lamplight, he could have sworn he saw the shadow of jagged wings.

With that, Dean fell slack against Benny’s front, the vampire grunting from the added weight. “Holy _shit_ ,” Dean panted, fingering at the mess on his stomach and swiping it up with his thumb. “We just— _wow_.”

“Right there with ya,” Benny remarked, motioning to sit. “We ain’t done, though.”

“We’re not?” Dean glanced over his shoulder, catching the gleam in Benny’s eyes as he stared over at Castiel, the Angel heaving deep breaths, a bead of sweat dripping off his chin. “What’re—.”

“Hold it in.” _Oh_ – but what if he _couldn't_? Castiel pulling out didn't make it any easier, helping Dean to bring his hand down and press his fingers over his hole, a dribble leaking from his rim. Castiel only smirked and kissed the head of his cock, the action some weird sort of praise that had him lighting up from the inside. Idly he slipped his fingers into himself while two bodies shifted on the bed, more aware of the warm slick sliding between the digits than the sudden scruff rubbing between his abused legs, a strong hand tugging his own away. “C’mon, let it go.”

Warm lips and a tongue around his rim brought him back to reality – somehow, they had switched positions without his immediate notice, Castiel spooning him from behind with his hands rubbing circles against sweat-soaked skin, Benny _licking_ the cum back out of him with enthusiasm. His tongue darted in with no resistance, Dean releasing hitching little moans while he and Castiel watched.

Benny didn't swallow like he expected, though; instead, he pulled up and away, catching the back of Castiel’s head with a strong hand, drawing him into a kiss to share the taste of them both. _So fucking hot_. “Hey,” Dean pawed at Benny’s arm, “you’re forgettin’ someone here.”

“Are we?” Castiel was amused about _something_ ; that didn't stop him from helping Dean up to his knees, capturing his lips in a deep kiss and carding a hand through his hair, Dean moaning at the taste of them both, bitter to his tongue yet vaguely distinct. Benny initiated the next kiss, picking up where Castiel left off, until the remnants were gone and the three of them were smiling into each other’s skin.

Slowly, Dean felt Castiel slide closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder and breathing a sigh there, too warm. They would need a shower at some point. “Thank you, Dean,” the Angel whispered, barely audible.

“For what?” Cautiously, he brought a hand down Castiel’s back, feeling the sweat there, tacky to the touch.

Castiel kissed his neck, soft, so much different than from when they started. “…For you. For giving yourself so willingly, for trusting us.”

“You’re amazing, brother,” Benny joined in, petting his hair, kissing his temple, cheek, before pecking his lips with a content grin. “Sure we didn’t treat you too rough?”

Dean shook his head. “Perfect,” he sighed, leaning into them. “Both of you, perfect.” They sat like that for a long minute, fingers idly tracing lines on one another, mouthing hot breaths on cooling skin before Dean spoke again, nudging at Castiel’s side. “So, ‘re we gettin’ burgers?”

Castiel chuckled. “Later. I think we all need a bath, for now.”

Benny snorted, kissing Dean’s forehead one last time. “’S a good thing we got the Jacuzzi suite.”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, me and relucant were like "theres not a lot of deancasbenny out there" and then we were like "WHAT IF _WE_ DID IT" so we brainstormed for two days via increasingly frustrating skype messages and this was born. All hail similar minds. Also, this might be the raunchiest thing I've ever written, so, have at it~
> 
> Title is from the R.E.M. & U2 song, "One"
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/loversantiquity)


End file.
